This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims and Results 1.0 To validate and culturally adapt the "Hispanic/Latino RESPECT", a newly developed HIV and sexually transmitted infection (STI) risk-reduction intervention. This intervention is based on the RESPECT-2, which is a study developed by the Centers for Disease Control (CDC). Incorporating the rapid HIV test as part of its model, this study examined the effectiveness of pre- and post-test counseling in one visit. 1.1 To administer the intervention to women from 3 different cohorts: street sex workers and/or crack users (high risk);women referred from a sexually transmitted infection clinic (intermediate risk);and women who go to a family planning clinic (low risk). 1.2 To characterize the three groups in terms of sociodemographic and economic status, general health and lifestyle, sexual practices, the presence of a history of child abuse and/or domestic violence, depression symptoms, and health beliefs. 1.3 To determine the prevalence and incidence of HIV, gonorrhea, and chlamydia incidence and prevalence in the three cohorts. 2.0 To demonstrate the effectiveness of the "Hispanic/Latino RESPECT" utilizing the OraQuick Advance Rapid HIV-1 Antibody Test as an HIV screening and prevention strategy. Significance This study uses the rapid HIV test, which is a new technology. Interventions that incorporate this tool into their current practices are essential. Along with the testing itself, pre- and post-test counseling are provided at the same session, thus reducing the time and anxiety for a participant to wait for the test results. Existing interventions provide the framework and experience for the application to specific minority populations;however, culturally adapting instruments is essential to ensure effectiveness. Many behavioral interventions and counseling's that are intended to reduce HIV risk have proven to be effective in diverse populations. The RESPECT-2 intervention, developed by the CDC for English-speaking populations, was translated into Spanish and culturally adapted to the Puerto Rican population. The RESPECT-2 uses the rapid HIV test to reduce the time and number of visits.